A New Year Dawns
by Wingedchilde
Summary: Naruto stands at the eve of the new year regretting an unfufilled resolution. That is, until Sasuke enters the picture. Seems he wants this particular resolution kept. SasuNaru


_A/N: Here's a nice New Years fic for you all. I hope you enjoy. :)_

**A New Year Dawns**

Naruto stood at the top of the Hokage Mountain gazing out at the landscape below. Today was the 31st of December, the eve of a new year.

A sigh escaped the blonde at the thought. Tonight the year would end and Naruto would have failed his self appointed mission.

He thought back to the night when he had appointed himself this particular mission. It had been at Sakura's New Year's Eve party last year, and she had asked everyone what their New Year resolutions were going to be.

At first, Naruto hadn't known what he was going to do. Break his record on the most ramen he could eat in a single setting? Prove to his rival's once and for all that he was the best? He had even thought of not playing any pranks for a whole year.

That one had been thrown out quickly.

It was about this time that Sasuke, ever the thoughtful one, told Sakura that New Year Resolutions were stupid and childish. The Uchiha heir coldly stated that they were a waste of time since no one ever stuck to it.

Naruto, of course, had jumped in and defended Sakura. Mainly out of habit more than anything. Sasuke responded that only Naruto would actually want to make a resolution. The blonde was about to explode in anger when he heard Sasuke say something else; something surprising.

"After all, you're probably one of the only one's that will actually stick to it. You never do know when to give up after all."

To most it probably seemed like an insult. But Naruto knew better. Sasuke was, in his own way, saying something nice.

And it was then that Naruto knew his resolution. At the time it seemed like the perfect idea. He had a whole year to do it in and Sasuke had said that he never gave up.

He was going to tell Sasuke his feelings for him.

Simple.

Yeah right.

Every time he thought he had worked up enough nerve Sasuke would say or do something that would either piss him off, making him forget what he was there for in the first place, or worse make him feel totally discouraged.

Many night's he would sit and stare at the paper he had written his resolution on. He had thought that writing it down would help him focus. Like it was a real mission and not just something he was giving himself to do.

But after a while he began to hate that innocent piece of paper. With the words "Naruto Uzumaki's New Year's Resolution!" written in bold letters across the top in his own writing. He had even taken his time and made his writing as neat and legible as possible. And now he wanted nothing more than to rip it up into tiny little shreds and burn it. Then perhaps bury it for good measure.

But he couldn't. Even though no one would know, he couldn't give up. He just wasn't a quitter. So he had kept the paper and he had tried again and again.

To no avail.

And now here he stood; only hours left before the year would end and he would run out of time. And he realized that he would fail. He just…couldn't tell him.

Sasuke would probably hate him for it anyway.

"Idiot. What are you doing all the way up here by yourself?" Speak of the devil. Sasuke made his way up the mountain until his stood next to the blond.

Naruto sent a glare his way. "Nothing." His reply was short and curt. He didn't feel like talking to Sasuke. Not tonight; not after want he wanted to say but couldn't.

"What's wrong with you?" The dark haired boy asked, raising a slender brow.

Again he replied with a simple 'nothing'. On the inside, however, he was quite talkative. In his head he had a steady monologue going.

_Go away, go away, go away. Just go away why don't you?! Go away! I don't want to talk to you! Leave! Gah, why did you have to pick tonight of all night's to come out of your loner shell and talk to me? Damn it, go away! Go away, go away, go away, go awa…ahhhh!  
_

"Naruto!"

Blinking, wide blue eyes looked up at Sasuke in shock. Sasuke who now had Naruto by both his arms and seemed to be annoyed judging by the look on his face.

"What?!"

"Idiot, you weren't answering me when I called you. What were you doing, day dreaming?" The black haired boy answered, still not releasing Naruto though he did loosen his grip. Naruto didn't notice.

"I was not day dreaming! For your information I was simply thinking."

An amused snort was his only response. Naruto decided to ignore it in favor of something else.

"Hey Bastard, let me go." Naruto gave a small tug with his arms but Sasuke didn't seem to want to release them. "Sasuke, what gives? Let go…"

One hand let go. Naruto, relieved went to move away before he realized that the other hand was still holding on tight.

"Sasuke?"

"I found something of yours the other day. You must have dropped it after training."

"Of mine?" Naruto gained a confused expression. Where did this random topic come from? "What was it?"

The hand that wasn't holding onto Naruto reached into one of Sasuke's pockets and slowly pulled out a single piece of paper.

"Eh? Sasuke I think you made a mistake; I don't think that's….mine." Naruto trailed off as realization struck.

"I'm pretty sure it is, considering that it has your name on it." Sasuke's voice was cool as he spoke; giving away nothing of what he was thinking.

Naruto's face paled even further.

With ease, Sasuke unfolded the paper with one hand. Dark eyes quickly read the contents, though it was a given that he knew them by heart anyway.

"I am surprised that you actually went ahead and set a resolution for yourself. I didn't think anyone did besides Sakura and Ino."

Naruto kept his eyes trained solely on the floor as his mind raced to find ways out of this tricky situation. He was coming up blank.

"Though you know what surprised me more?"

Naruto didn't answer him.

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer. "That you didn't complete it. I never thought you were a quitter Naruto."

Naruto's head shot up at that. "I'm not…!" He stared to shout before stopping; biting on his bottom lip.

Quickly ducking his head back down, Naruto grew silent. He didn't know what to say.

After a few seconds of silence, which felt to Naruto like years, Sasuke spoke. "It's not too late you know. You still have about ten minutes left before the clock strikes midnight."

Naruto clenched his fists. What, did Sasuke have to hear him say it out loud? For Naruto to humiliate himself further. Well he wasn't going to do it.

"You only have about nine minutes left now."

Naruto tugged hard on his arm but Sasuke would just not let go! "Shut up! I don't care, just leave me alone!"

"No. I'm not leaving until you say it."

"Fine!" Naruto shouted, lifting his head so he could glare at Sasuke furiously. "I like you okay! I really, really like you. I think I may even love you. There, are you happy now?!" Naruto could feel the tears in his eyes and he hated that; he turned his head away from Sasuke so he wouldn't see.

But that didn't last long.

A pale, long fingered hand gently grasped his chin, turning his face until he was directly facing Sasuke. "Very." And with that Sasuke swooped in, capturing Naruto's lips in a kiss that made his knee's week.

At first Naruto was so shocked he didn't move. Eventually, what was happening penetrated his brain and, never one not to jump at a good thing, began to kiss back.

He felt when Sasuke wrapped strong arms tightly around his waist and was grateful; he wasn't sure he could have stayed standing without the support.

Finally, breathless, Sasuke brought the kiss to an end; placing a few last gentle kisses on pink lips before pulling away completely.

Blonde lashes fluttered open to reveal incredulous blue orbs. "S, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smiled. It was small, but it was an actual smile. It blew Naruto away. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"What?"

"You really are a Dobe. I thought it was rather obvious how I felt about you." A smirk crossed that pale face at Naruto's flabbergasted features.

Just then, the faint chiming of a clock rang in the distance. It was midnight.

"It seems you made it on time after all."

Naruto smiled up at Sasuke as the taller boy pulled him to his chest. "Yeah, I guess I did."

XXX

Even years later, people could find a special framed piece of paper in their bedroom with the words "Naruto Uzamaki's New Year Resolution:

"Tell Sasuke that I like him."

XXX

**The End**

_A/N: Happy new year everybody:)_

Wing


End file.
